The Secret Life Of Dean Winchester
by angelica-jamie
Summary: In S1E1 instead of John going missing and Dean getting Sam, it's Dean who has gone missing and John shows up at Stanford to get Sam. But when they find Dean nothing is the way they expected it to be, and Sam and John get the shock of their lives. Destiel.
1. Chapter 1

**The Secret Life of Dean Winchester**

**Summary****:** In Season One instead of John going missing and Dean getting Sam, it's reversed. Dean has gone missing and John shows up at Stanford to get Sam. But when they find Dean nothing is the way they expected it to be. Sam and John get the shock of their lives.

**Chapter One**

Loud and insistent knocking drives Sam out of his bed at 3am in the morning. Grumbling he shuffles through the apartment, wearing only his boxers, and yells at the door incredulously, "do you know what time it is!"

The pounding on the door stops, Sam turns away to go back to bed when from the door comes a **VERY** familiar voice. "Sammy it's me."

Sam flings the door open, a disbelieving look on his face, "what happened?," he asks immediately because he knows that there is only **ONE** reason why his father would ever come to Stanford. "What happened to Dean?"

Jess walks sleepily out of the room rubbing her eyes, "Sam? Is everything okay?"

Sam looks back at Jess, "yeah go back to bed it's nothing." Jess nods her head sleepily. And mumbles, "'k".

Sam turns back to his father. "Well are ya going to invite me in?," John asks.

Sam takes a step back from the door and holds it open.

John walks in and turns around with a disapproving glare, "that's it? For all you know I could be…" but John doesn't get to finish his sentence Sam already knows what he's going to say.

Sam interrupts saying, "salt line on the top of the door and on the windows, silver door handle…Now I doubt that you came all the way here to lecture me on safety, especially at three in the morning."

John nods absently secretly proud of his son, he rubs at his face and Sam notices how tired his dad looks. "Dean's missing Sammy, I can't find him anywhere, I need your help."

Sam laughs at that, "MY help?" he asks incredulously, "my help? I haven't spoken to you or Dean since I left what makes you think that **I** can help?"

John just looks at his son, "because I know that Dean has been coming to check on you at least once a month, and he has a guy down at the pub with an eye out for you when he's not here. Because you two are close. Because he raised you and did a hell of a good job too." At this Sam raises his eyebrows in shock, _did his dad just admit __**THAT**__ of all things?_ Now Sam's really worried.

"How long has he been missing?"

"Two weeks. Usually I wouldn't worry, but he hasn't checked in once."

Sam had been looking towards his bedroom door to make sure they didn't wake Jess, at that he snaps his head back towards his dad. Dean checks in **EVERY** day, sometimes twice if he's worried.

"I'll pack a bag," Sam says and hurries off towards his room, at the doorway he stops and turns around to look back at his dad, "I have to be back by Monday."

John just nods.

While he's packing Jess wakes up. "Sam? What's going on?," Jess says looking up from the bed.

"Nothing just some family drama, I'll be back by Monday, promise. Go back to bed."

"'K, be safe," Sam leans down and kisses her goodbye. Then he straightens up, grabs his bag and walks out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

They are in the car driving to Vermont, the last place John knows where Dean was. Sam just hopes they don't kill each other on the drive there. He's got a week to look for his brother, it's a four day drive there and back, but hopefully with Winchester driving it won't take that long, because they're four hours in and no one's spoken a word. The uncomfortable silence doesn't last though, within the fifth hour they're ready to tear each other a new one, by the time they reach Vermont it's quiet again. The one thing that will unite the Winchesters together every time is family, despite all odds.

John stops at the only gas station in town, a really small town even for their standards. When John comes back from paying he climbs back into the car and says, "the guy at the counter says Dean's been staying at the 'Lonely Ranch'," Sam gives him an inquisitive look as if to say 'what the hell', "yeah and get this, he knew Dean's **name**."

_What the fuck is going on_, Sam thinks, _Dean never stays anywhere that isn't a motel, and he __**NEVER**__ gives his real name._

"I've got directions, lets go check it out after we get a room."

They pull up to the motel, again probably the only one in town. After they get a room they head out towards the ranch. John turns down at the entrance to the long drive, when they get up to the house Dean's black 67' Chevy Impala is just sitting there. Sam and John share a look, they both know the significance of that. Dean would never voluntarily go anywhere without his baby.

They walk up to the door and ring the bell twice to see if anyone's home. When it's obvious no one's there John stands aside for Sam to pick it. It's not that he can't, it's just that he wants to see if Sam still remembers how, and he notes with some pride that he does.

They slowly walk into the house guns drawn, John motions with his hands for Sam to check upstairs, he's got the ground floor. When they both turn up with nothing they meet back in the living room.

"Come on, let's check the basement," John says, but as soon as he starts to move off Sam stops him with a hand on his arm. John turns to look at what Sam's staring at. In the whole house there are only two photos, on the mantle on top of the fireplace.

One with Dean and another man hanging the "Lonely Ranch" sign up, another with Dean and the same man on horses. In both pictures Dean has a huge smile on his face. _Sam notes to himself that he doesn't think he's ever seen his brother so happy before_. John turns to Sam, "the hell?" Sam just shrugs, he's at a loss for words too.

"Come on, if Dean isn't here but the Impala is that means he's either on horse back or driving in another car. And I don't know about you, but I don't know how to ride a horse. Lets just go back to the hotel and wait till dark. Dean's bound to come back to sleep. And he's obviously not in any danger, which I'm soo gonna kick his ass over for making me miss classes." With that said, Sam and John head out. John decides he really needs a drink after all that worrying over nothing, but Sam won't let him until it's darker out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

It's late when they stop outside the bar, it's the one closest to the motel they're staying at, and probably what they suspect to be the only bar in town. John has no idea why Dean came here, there are no reports of anything supernatural in or around the town going back a few years. When they walk into the bar it's dark and quite, the only light is the spotlight on the stage. And there on a stool, on a stage in a bar in the middle of nowhere, is Dean fucking Winchester with a guitar. John and Sam stop dead in their tracks in shock. Dean has his eyes closed and he's **singing** and **playing** a guitar. Of course true to form it's a Led Zeppelin song. Sam and John snap out of their shock when they realize they must look like fools and take a seat at a corner booth. _Dean's good, _Sam realizes, w_hen did he learn how to play the guitar?_.

Almost as if reading his thoughts John asks, "when the hell did he learn to play the guitar?" A huge biker dude with tattoos everywhere immediately shushes him. John doesn't really want to start anything so he lets it slide and goes back to listening to his son sing.

When he's done, everyone in the bar is cheering, someone screams, "go Dean!", he grins, stands up and jumps off the stage. Dean walks up to the man who shouted, grabs him by the lapels of his trench coat and kisses him roughly. At this the crowd shouts and wolf whistles at the couple. Sam and John are in danger of having their jaws fall right off their faces. Dean pulls back from the kiss grinning broadly, the crowd settles down and goes back to their drinks. The man in the trench coat moves into Dean's personal space, and whispers something in his ear. Dean's grin turns into _**the smirk**_. The one Sam's seen countless of times on his brothers face, right before he walks off with some chick to get laid. Sam and John realize this at the same time briefly turning towards each other, their eyes wide in a mixture of astonishment, shock and horror. The man pulls away from Dean, Dean then abruptly grabs his hand, turns around, raises his guitar above his head and announces loudly to the entire bar, "see ya later losers, I'm getting laid!". So saying he starts dragging the man across the bar and out the door. Not once noticing his father and brother sitting right next to the door with identical astonished faces.

It takes Sam and John a few moments to pick up their brains off the floor and jump up and out the door, hurrying towards their car. Once in the car they race back to the ranch, somehow beating Dean there, and park around the back of the house. They get out and walk to the front, hiding behind a tree so as to be able to see the front of the house but not be seen.

It takes 10 minutes for Dean's Impala to roll into the driveway, giving Sam and John plenty of time to figure out what they're going to do. It occurs to Sam that it _really shouldn't have taken so long for Dean to get there, unless he was distracted…. nope not going there… not going near that thought with a ten foot pole. _Dean and the strange man get out of the car laughing and stumbling. _Sam notices absently that now under the light of the moon he recognizes that man. He's the man from the photos inside the house. _

"Cas, Cas come 'ere," Dean slurs through his laughing. _And probably what Sam suspects is quite a bit of alcohol, I mean this is __**Dean**__ we're talking about, at a __**Bar**__._ The man, Cas, comes over to meet Dean at the front of the car, Dean grabs him around the waist.

"Yes, Dean," Cas replies in a deep gravely voice. Dean's got a serious look on his face when he looks at Cas. Suddenly he breaks out into a huge grin and runs off towards the lake laughing and shouting, "come and get me Cas!"

Cas smiles indulgently then starts chasing after Dean. They're both laughing and struggling for breath when Cas tackles Dean to the ground. They roll around for a while each trying to be on top, they end up somewhere towards the back of the house. When they stop Dean's on top pinning Cas beneath him, they're both breathing hard trying to catch their breath. When Dean's breath gets somewhat back under control he leans down to kiss Cas when he suddenly stops short. Cas frowns wondering why he stopped, looking up to see what drew Dean's attention away from him. Right their not a few feet from their faces is a black truck. _Cas knows that truck, it belongs to Dean's father!_ Right about now Dean's still in shock and the only thing he's thinking is "_ohshitohshitohshit…oh fucking shit!_"

Sam and John decide that know would be the best time to make their appearance known, they step out from behind the tree. Dean's eyes snap to them immediately. Slowly he gets up off Cas and helps him up too. Dean gives a nervous chuckle, "hey dad, Sammy, what's up?" H_e cant very well say 'it's not what it looks like' because…well it is and he's not gonna lie about Cas. Well anymore than lying by omission anyway._

Sam and John speak at the same time, "when did you learn how to play the guitar?"

Dean just looks at them in disbelief, _his Dad and his baby brother, who should be at college, just found him on top of a man, kissing him, and that's what they ask him? Then Dean realizes that this is their way of saying we still love you, and we won't judge._

Dean grabs Cas's hand, who's been ready for some sort of fight to breakout ever since he saw the car, and walks up to them and says, "Dad, Sammy this is Castiel."

Sam holds out his hand for the man to shake, "nice to meet you Castiel."

Cas tentatively takes Sam's hand and shakes it, _just because he's Dean's little brother doesn't mean that the giant in front of him isn't friggin' intimidating._ "Hello"

John holds out his hand next with a short clipped, "John." Cas shakes his hand and gives him a slight nod. Dean watches the exchanges with a bit of apprehension. After the introductions are over they all stand around in tense and nervous silence.

"Soo ..." Dean attempts, "Sammy why the hell aren't you at school?"

Sam snorts, "cuz' jerk face Dad got worried after you didn't check in, and came to get me to go find you."

Dean blushes and whispers to Cas, "told you the no phone rule was gonna cause trouble." To his dad he says, "I sent you a text telling you that I'd be outta contact for a while."

"That was two weeks ago." John says tersely, and crosses his arms over his chest. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Dean looks at him incredulously, "are you serious? I was afraid you'd shoot me if you ever found out!"

John looks at the floor a little embarrassed because that sounds like something he'd do, "yeah. Well. Aww look, me and Sam agreed that we're okay with this," he moves his hands around in the air to indicate Dean and Cas, "we just don't need any of the…details."

After that the silence returns, but Cas has decided since he's not going to get any tonight anyway, because Dean would be too embarrassed, to invite them to stay the night, "we've got spare bedrooms." With that he turns to Dean, gives him a quick kiss good night and walks towards the house leaving the Winchesters to deal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Dean wakes up to an empty bed, "Cas?," he asks groggily rubbing his eyes, he lifts his head a bit to look around the room. That's when it hits him, what happened last night. Dean jumps out of bed fully awake now and slightly panicking. _Oh shit,_ he thinks, _please don't let them have changed their minds and killed him._ He flies down the stairs, thankful that he decided to sleep in his pajamas last night, and stops dead in his tracks at the sight in front of him. His dad and his baby brother are at the kitchen table eating pancakes with his **boyfriend** like it's a totally normal day.

"Hey looks sleeping beauty finally decided to grace us with her presence," John mocks gently with a smile.

"He is quite pretty for a man isn't he?," Cas adds with a lazy smile, John snorts and San just busts out laughing.

Dean comes over and slaps Sam over the head, "shut up gigantor," he says affectionately. He leans down and gives Cas a good morning kiss, then takes a seat. "And here I thought they had gone and killed you last night. Instead I find you all making fun of me!," Dean says in mock indignation.

"Well it's your own damn fault," John replies with a roll of his eyes.

"How in the hell is it my fault?," Dean asks in mock offensiveness, "it's not my fault I got all the good looks in the family. I'm just lucky and awesome like that I guess," Dean says smugly with a smirk. The three other men at the table just snort in response and go back to their pancakes.

Sam watches in horror as Dean **drowns** his pancakes in syrup.

"Do you want some pancakes with your syrup?," Cas asks sarcastically.

"Dude I'm getting sugar diabetes just by watching you," Sam adds with a disgusted look on his face as Dean shovels his syrup with pancakes into the gaping hole that he calls a mouth.

"Dude don't be a little bitch," Dean says with his mouth full so it comes out muffled.

Sam just laughs and shakes his head. "Jerk," he replies.

"Boys," John says with a long-suffering sign.

"Sorry sir," they answer.

Cas just smirks and shakes his head at them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Sam's standing in the barn staring at a giant, chestnut brown horse, "you named it Sam?," he asks incredulously turning towards his brother. He's got his infamous bitchface on.

"What?," Dean asks with a shrug and a grin, "he's huge, got long brown hair, and eats rabbit food, he's practically your friggin' twin!," he proclaims with a laugh while Sam is pummeling his shoulder.

"Boys! Knock it off!," John barks at his sons in a gruff voice.

"Sorry sir," they reply.

Cas continues to introduce the other horses.

He points to a pure black horse and says, "that's Chevy, Dean's horse obviously." He then points to an all white horse, "and that one next to her is Blaze, he's my horse." Sam's still got his bitchface on. "Sam if it makes you feel any better I named Gabriel after my brother." Cas says in reference to a caramel colored stocky horse.

"Short, annoying and petty." Dean mumbles to Sam. Cas shoots him a glare, and Dean has enough good sense to look sheepish.

John just shakes his head, _he can't believe his boys, they may look like adults but they're still two little punk ass kids. And I don't think that I'd have it any other way,_ John thinks with a fond smile on his face.

Dean and Cas bring Sam and Gabriel out of their pens and saddle them up. Then they do the same for Chevy and Blaze.

Sam gets a panicked look on his face, "you don't actually expect **us** to ride, do you?"

"Yep, now hop on up before I throw you," Dean says while mounting Chevy. Cas smirks as he mounts Blaze and John looks wearily at Gabriel.

"Dean …" John says.

"Don't you dare," Sam interrupts, "If I'm riding so are you." With that Sam mounts…well Sam.

"I've never ridden a horse before!," John says, and if the boys didn't know any better they would have described him as panicky, lucky for them they're smart and keep their mouths shut.

Cas just shakes his head in disbelief, _he can't believe that these men, these __**hunters**__, are afraid to ride a horse! It's comical._

"Well neither have I," Sam shoots back and gives him a pointed look.

John figures _there's a reason Sam chose law, and he's not going to win this fight so he mounts the friggin' horse._

"Right, so we'll start out slow," Cas says, Dean groans his disapproval but stays silent with a look from Cas, who then proceeds to explain the mechanics of riding, steering and accelerating on a horse.

Sam's got one last day to spend with his brother before he has to head back to Stanford, _he just prays to whomever is listening out there to hurry up their asses and start the freakin' apocalypse already so he can __**stop riding a friggin' horse**__!_

Dean is having way too much fun enjoying his father and brother's torment.

**The End.**


End file.
